School Days
by K-RO
Summary: SasuNaru; Cuenta nuestra historia... en aquellos días de escuela
1. Prologo: Sasuke

_**Pairing: **__Sasu-Naru; Sai-Naru, Kaka-Obi principalmente, más parejas adelante_

_**Category: **__Slash/Yaoi, AU, Angs, Drama, Romance, Lemon, S__hota._

_**Raiting: **__M_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto**__ es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto.**__ Este Fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro_

_**Summary: **__Cuenta nuestra historia, en aquellos días de escuela_

—

_

* * *

_

**School**** Days**

**By K-RO**

**Prólogo****: Sasuke**

—

—

La verja del viejo edificio se abrió para dejar paso al costoso automóvil. Deteniéndose en el primer aparcamiento libre que pudo encontrar, Uchiha Sasuke apagó el motor, quedándose un momento sentado sin mirar nada en particular.

Era una calurosa tarde de primavera; las flores de cerezo bailaban un vals al compás del viento, inundando el ambiente con el dulce olor de su fragancia.

Bajó del vehículo al tiempo que se acomodaba el saco de su elegante traje, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos oscuros, recorriendo con la mirada el familiar ambiente en el que había pasado su adolescencia.

—Konogaku* —Murmuró entre dientes—. Aniki, voy a matarte, de verdad voy a matarte.

El hombre joven dirigió sus pasos hacia la entrada del edificio principal, el curso aún no comenzaba y los alrededores del instituto estaban tan callados que podía escucharse el sonido de sus zapatos de piel al hacer contacto con el pavimento.

—Maldita sea, ¿Cómo fue que llegué a esto?

**~O~**

— _¡No me gradué en primero de la Todai* para hacer de profesor a un montón de mocosos!_

—_Sasuke, se que deseas hacer tus propias investigaciones y crear tu propio laboratorio, que no deseas dedicarte a la docencia…_

— _¿¡Entonces por qué me estas pidiendo esto! —Interrumpió groseramente a la persona que amaba y respetaba tanto como a un padre._

— _Sasuke —Le calló Itachi — Compórtate._

_El aludido solo atinó a descender la mirada, sintiéndose de pronto como si fuese un niño retado. A veces, Itachi-Niisan tenía ese efecto en él._

—_Escucha, Sasuke —Obito intentó de nuevo razonar con él—. No te pediría esto si no fuera importante. Desde la desafortunada muerte de Sarutobi-Sama, no hemos podido encontrar un profesor de ciencias que esté a la altura del estricto plan de estudios de Konoha, y tú cumples con todos los requisitos; eres joven, audaz, con las mejores calificaciones de tu generación y además, fuiste alumno de Konogaku. Por favor, piénsalo._

_El menor de los Uchiha bufó al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón y se paseaba molesto por la sala de su casa. _

—_No necesito pensarlo —Respondió tozudo—, no lo haré._

_Uchiha Obito suspiró suavemente, cerrando sus ojos negros, característicos de la familia Uchiha. Cuando los abrió con estudiada calma y la determinación brillando profundamente en ellos, un escalofrió en general recorrió a los hermanos._

—_Sasuke —Su voz dura sonó en la cabeza del más pequeño—. En estos años que has estado a mi cargo jamás te he hecho hacer algo que fuera en contra de tus deseos y aspiraciones; ni tu ni Itachi fueron nunca obligados a nada, porque soy de la firme opinión que nadie sabe mejor que ustedes lo que les conviene. Pero ahora haré una excepción. _

_Hizo una pausa, asegurándose que el pequeño Sasuke le estuviera poniendo toda su atención, tomando su taza de té y bebiéndolo lentamente, depositando luego la taza en su lugar con movimientos lentos y pausados._

—_Sasuke -_Kun,_ te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu tutor y además, albacea de tu parte de la herencia que os han dejado vuestros padres hasta que cumplas los 25 años. Aún falta un año para que ocurra eso, durante este año, serás profesor de ciencias en Konoha. Si te niegas, conseguiré un abogado y me aseguraré de tener el control sobre ese dinero hasta el final de tus días._

— _¡No puedes hacer eso!_

—_Obito-San —Itachi no solía interponerse en las decisiones de Obito, sin embargo, le estaba pareciendo un poco excesiva la manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión a su tonto y testarudo hermano pequeño—, no creo que eso sea…_

—_Itachi, se que esas no son maneras de hacer las cosas, pero no cambiare de opinión. Esto no es solo por mí, también por el bien de Sasuke y eso lo sabes._

_Dicho esto, el mayor de los Uchiha se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala._

— _¡Obito-Aniki! —Sasuke hizo amago de salir detrás de su tutor, pero fue detenido por la voz de su hermano mayor._

—_Déjale, no conseguirás nada. _

—_Pero Nii-San, lo que está haciendo no es…_

—_No hubiéramos llegado a esto si no te hubieses comportado como un adolescente inmaduro._

— _¿Adolescente inmaduro? ¡Es mi vida de lo que estamos hablando!_

_El exabrupto solo sirvió para que su hermano lo callase con esa mirada de hielo suya que le recordaba tanto a la de su padre._

—_También es de la vida de Obito-San de lo que hablamos, ¿Tienes idea de lo desesperado que debe de estar para tener que pedirte que seas profesor en Konogaku? El siguiente curso comenzará pronto y si no tienen un suplente para Sarutobi-Sensei, el prestigio de Konoha puede estar en riesgo._

_Sasuke entendió ante el certero comentario de su hermano, no lo había pensado de esa forma. Si bien el había detestado el instituto con todas sus fuerzas, enseñar en Konoha Gakuen era un orgullo para Obito-Aniki. Ser profesor era su vida, amaba su trabajo con pasión y dedicaba a sus alumnos tanto cariño y respeto como ellos._

_Intranquilo y confuso, retomó su andar alrededor de la sala, como una fiera enjaulada que comienza a darse cuenta de que no hay escapatoria, deteniéndose un momento a mirar la fotografía que se encontraba sobre la chimenea._

_El cuadro había sido tomado el día de la boda de sus padres. Su padre; Uchiha Fugaku había sido un hombre estricto en sus maneras, pero increíblemente cariñoso con sus hijos y también con su hermano pequeño, a cuyo cuidado había quedado desde joven, pero por sobretodo, perdidamente enamorado de su esposa, Uchiha Mikoto; la mujer más amable y dulce que había conocido jamás, de una belleza etérea y una elegancia natural que no podía imitarse ni con cientos de años de educación. A un lado del feliz matrimonio, un jovencísimo Obito; apenas un niño cuyas facciones aún no dejaban la suave redondez de un bebé lo miraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con la faz de alguien que ha conocido la felicidad completa y que nada ni nadie podrá romperla jamás._

_Para Sasuke, sin embargo; aquel retrato de rostros sonrientes y felicidad absoluta lo lastimaba profundamente. Porque una noche de lluvia su familia fue rota, su paz fue aplastada por un conductor ebrio y arrastrada veinte metros antes de caer sin control hacia el vacío._

_Esa noche el saldo fue de tres muertos: Su padre, su madre, y el pequeño hermanito que no tuvo oportunidad de ver la luz del sol._

_Sasuke, de entonces quince años, cursaba su primer año en Konogaku, e Itachi de diecinueve recién cumplidos, comenzaba apenas la carrera de medicina. Ambos menores de edad*, quedaron bajo la tutela del único pariente vivo que les quedaba. El hermano menor de su padre, con quien habían crecido como hermanos; Uchiha Obito, con veintitrés años, joven e irresponsable, que estando al cuidado de ambos hermanos y administrando la herencia que Fugaku y Mikoto habían dejado, se vio pronto en la necesidad de crecer y madurar para poder ayudar a sus jóvenes sobrinos._

— _No se preocupen —Les dijo, mientras abrazaba a un tembloroso Sasuke, aún un niño a su parecer, que se negaba a soltar una sola lagrima más: y también intentaba inútilmente sacar de su apatía a Itachi, cuyo rostro inexpresivo le decía más que mil palabras, durante aquella interminable primera noche en que descubrieron que Fugaku y Mikoto no volverían jamás—. Superaremos esto, estando juntos._

_Habían pasado nueve años y el dolor seguía ahí; tan agudo, punzante y agónico como el primer día._

_Obito cargó con todo: con los gastos; con las cuentas; con la responsabilidad de verse al frente de la familia, protegiendo en lugar de ser protegido; con el duelo; con el llanto; con la rebeldía de dos adolescentes; con la culpa; con el dolor de sus sobrinos; con su propio dolor. _

_A veces, aún dentro de su enorme orgullo, Sasuke pensaba en lo agradecido que estaba con el hermano menor de su padre. Por recoger los trozos de su desfragmentada familia y armar; con paciencia y una sonrisa infantil, una nueva. Nada parecida a la anterior –eso, desafortunadamente, no podía ser– pero una familia al final._

—_Lo haré —Habló al fin, dándose la vuelta para enfocar con sus ojos de obsidiana a su hermano mayor—. Solo será un año. Y lo hago por Obito-Aniki._

**~O~**

De esa forma se vio atado a cumplir su palabra. Tal y como dijo Obito, la mesa directiva en Konoha no se opuso en ningún momento a su contratación.

Así que por eso estaba ahí; ofuscado, molesto y chantajeado. A punto de firmar un contrato que, por un año, sería su sentencia.

—Estúpido sentimentalismo—. Habló de nuevo a la nada.

—Oh, pero si es Sasuke-Kun. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Sasuke suspiró cansado ante el llamado, mirando mal a la persona que lo esperaba en la puerta de entrada.

Hatake Kakashi; vestido de traje, camisa y corbata; con su pelo de plata y sus ojos azules; alto y espigado tal cual su nombre_*. _Hatake Kakashi y su eterna –¡y tan odiada!– irritante sonrisa que lo sacaba de quicio, con su socarronería y su total apego a las reglas. Hatake Kakashi, el estúpido, _estúpido_, arrogante novio de Obito-Aniki.

Ahora bien, ¿Por que estaba Hatake Kakashi esperando por él en la entrada?

"Tal vez para que no huya"pensó, mirándolo ceñudo cuando al fin llego a su lado y ambos caminaron a la par hacia la dirección, "¿Quién diría que Aniki pensó en todo?"

—Kakashi. Te he visto recién el fin de semana. No me digas "Tanto tiempo sin verte".

—Oi, oi Sasuke, tenme un poco más de respeto. A partir de hoy, para ti soy _Kakashi-Senpai._

—En tus sueños, viejo.

Lejos de molestarse, el mayor solo lo miró con aquel aire aburrido que tenia casi todo el tiempo.

—Así que consiguió convencerte —Dijo como si tal cosa, fastidiando al joven de pelo oscuro.

—_Convencer _ no es precisamente la palabra que yo emplearía. _Chantaje_ si.

—Vamos Sasuke, Obito tiene buenos motivos.

No respondió. Claro que su tutor tenía buenos motivos, él podía entender eso.

_Sasuke. Solo quiero que, por favor, te relajes un poco, eres demasiado joven para manejar tu vida de esa forma, solo estudio y trabajo. Hay más en la vida que eso._

¿Y no se le había ocurrido otra forma de "relajarlo" que mandarlo con un montón de adolescentes insolentes y ruidosos; de hormonas alborotadas y que no tenían ni pizca de respeto?¡Si su vida era o no un desastre, era su asunto, joder!, no entendía la maldita manía de Obito de pensar que necesitaba ayuda y meterse en sus asuntos.

_Pensé que quizá teniendo tanto del poder de la juventud a tu alrededor lograrías animarte._

Debía de hablar seriamente con Kakashi y limitar el tiempo que Obito-Aniki pasa con Gai-San.

_Sasuke-chan, se que no lo pasaste bien durante tus años de instituto, sintiéndote solo, doliendo todo el tiempo. Pero el instituto _es _una época importante. Una época de transición, para disfrutarla, para que cuando mires atrás y recuerdes las cosas que hiciste, las decisiones que tomaste, las personas importantes que llegaste a conocer y con las que formaste lazos que no olvidarás, puedas sonreír satisfecho. Yo… solo quería que tuvieras una segunda oportunidad._

Así de estúpido, cómo infantil, cuan entregado. Así era Uchiha Obito; de la misma manera que decía cualquier tontería, también podía llegar ser increíblemente maduro.

—Ya lo sé —Susurró, tan quedo que probablemente Kakashi no lo escuchó.

Llegando al fin a la oficina de dirección, Sasuke la recorrió con la mirada, advirtiendo los cambios que se habían efectuado desde la última vez que había estado ahí. No habían sido muchos en realidad; los enormes libreros, que contenían una numerosa cantidad de información: historia, política y literatura, todo tema que quisieras consultar probablemente se encontraba entre la numerosa bibliografía de Konogaku; el gran ventanal que daba directamente a los jardines de cerezos; el escritorio antiguo de roble macizo, todo parecía exactamente igual que lo recordaba. Solamente la persona que se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio había cambiado. Una bella mujer, rubia, de enormes ojos castaños y una figura que parecía mentira que fuese natural lo miraba seriamente.

Tsunade-Sama era un médico que había dejado de ejercer, y por puro ocio había comenzado a dar clases de biología en el instituto. Había sido parte de la primera generación que se graduó de Konogaku y le tenía un profundo respeto al que había sido su maestro. A la muerte de este, había sido natural que tomara el cargo.

—Bienvenido, siéntate Sasuke —La rubio indicó la silla enfrente de ella—. Kakashi ¿Dónde está Obito? Se suponía que él también debía estar aquí.

Sasuke se hacía la misma pregunta. Después de tanto problema, ¿Aniki simplemente no aparecía? Típico del hombre.

Hatake suspiró, componiendo una cara de fastidio resignado. Sasuke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse; que un hombre como Kakashi, tan paranoico con la puntualidad y la responsabilidad pudiese aguantar a Obito-Aniki y sus constantes retrasos era un misterio para él.

— Llegará —Fue lo único que respondió—. Siempre lo hace.

Tsunade suspiró, frustrada, volviéndose hacia el más joven, ya todos ahí estaban acostumbrados a Obito, así que comenzarían de una buena vez. Sacó de su escritorio algunos papeles y se los pasó al moreno.

—Léelo con cuidado, si estas de acuerdo firmamos el contrato.

Sasuke tomó lo que se le ofrecía, sacando del bolsillo sus lentes y comenzar a leer con calma.

— ¿Cómo está Itachi? —Preguntó Tsunade, pasados algunos minutos.

Sasuke contuvo apenas el impulso de virar los ojos hacia arriba al recordar a su hermano, pasándose la mano por el espeso cabello de ébano respondió.

—Probablemente, tirándose a alguna enfermera incauta.

La risilla divertida de Kakashi no ayudó a pensar algo mejor que decir sobre su hermano.

Inteligente, engreído, astuto e increíblemente promiscuo. Uchiha Itachi había, con la recomendación de Tsunade-Sama, entrado a la facultad de medicina y graduado como el mejor de su generación, había hecho una especialidad en medicina interna –Sasuke tenía la sospecha de que aquella era la especialidad que mejor quedaba a su narcisista y megalómana personalidad*– y a la fecha trabajaba en el área de urgencias del hospital central.

También era un Casanova empedernido que se había follado a todo aquello que se dejara, que jamás veía a sus conquistas como algo más que un revolcón ,y que dejaba a su paso una fila enorme de mujeres despechadas que lo maldecían hasta el cansancio cuando se daban cuenta de la clase de persona que era Itachi.

Sasuke admiraba profundamente a su hermano, pero también le preocupaba su actitud hambrienta de sexo.

—Algún día le llegara el momento a tu hermano Sasuke, no te preocupes por ello.

Siguió leyendo sin contestar, no quería arruinarle la fantasía a la ilusa mujer.

Unos pasos acelerados se escucharon por fuera de la puerta, abriéndose intempestivamente, dejando paso al mayor de los Uchiha.

— ¡Ah, han comenzado ya! ¡Qué bien! ¿Cómo va todo, Sasuke?

El mencionado ni siquiera levanto la mirada de los papeles, sacando su estilógrafo, estampó su rúbrica y se levantó de su asiento.

— ¡Legas tarde, Obito! —Kakashi, que a pesar de los años juntos, nunca claudicaría en intentar –ingenuamente– de imprimirle un poco de puntualidad a su eternamente retrasado novio— ¿Por qué has llegado a esta hora?

—Lo siento, Kakashi, es que… me he perdido por los caminos de la vida.

— ¡Mentira!

— ¿Es todo, Tsunade-Sama? —Sasuke no tenía deseos de discutir –nuevamente– los constantes retrasos de Obito-Aniki y sus horripilantes excusas.

—Espera un momento, Sasuke —Tsunade comenzó a releer el contrato para verificar que todo estuviese en su correspondiente orden, mientras tomaba el teléfono y se comunicaba con su asistente—. Shizune, por favor, tráeme los horarios de Sasuke.

Mientras Shizune-Senpai atendía el pedido, Uchiha Sasuke regresó su mirada a los alrededores, aburrido a morir.

Un enorme retrato de un anciano de mirada a amable, sonriendo pacíficamente adornaba ahora la pared principal. Sarutobi-Sensei había sido el fundador y director de Konogaku desde sus inicios, un profesor extraordinario, un magnifico hombre y un gran amigo al que solamente la muerte impidió que dejase de hacer lo que tanto amaba.

Justo debajo, escritas en letras doradas, estaba el lema de la escuela. Tres pilares sobre los que Sarutobi-Sama había cimentado una vida dedicada a la enseñanza**.**

_No sabe — Enséñale._

_No puede — Ayúdale._

_No quiere — Motívale._

Sarutobi-Sama se había marchado de este mundo con paz de quien había sabido cual era su misión en la vida y la había cumplido.

Si tan solo Sasuke tuviera esa certeza.

—Tsunade-Sama, aquí están los horarios de Sasuke-Kun.

Al escuchar su nombre, el pelinegro regresó su atención a la rubia y su ayudante, poniéndose de pie para marcharse de una vez.

Necesitaba un trago, seguro.

—Toma, Sasuke —Tsunade ofreció los papeles en su mano—. Y bienvenido a Konogaku

Al escuchar esas palabras, sintió como la desesperanza se cernía sobre él.

Y la jaula se cerró, y la fiera quedo encerrada dentro.

—

**TBC**

—

**

* * *

**

—

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_***Konogaku: **__Acrónimo de __**Konoha Gakuen**__ (por si alguien no lo noto) sacado (directo y sin escalas) de __**Seishun Gakuen**__… ¿Qué es Seishuun Gakuen? Pues pregúntenle a Ryoma-Kun y Tezuka-Buchou XD_

_***Todai: **__Es por supuesto, la Universidad de Tokio (__**Tokio Daigaku**__) la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón, ubicada en la capital nipona. __La universidad tiene 5 campus distribuidos en Tokio (en Hongo, Komaba, Kashiwa, Shirokane y Nakano) y se divide en 10 facultades, sumando alrededor de 28.000 alumnos e incluye 2 hospitales para ocuparse de esta importante población._

_*** **__Según tengo entendido, la mayoría de edad en Japón, es a los __**21 años**__, claro que puedo estar equivocada, intente buscar la referencia, pero no lo encontré (de verdad). Al final saque el dato del manga __**Brothers **__(os lo recomiendo ampliamente) donde uno de los protagonistas, al tener 18 años de edad, no podía comprar un celular sin la presencia de un adulto._

_*****__ El nombre __**Kakashi**__ significa __**espantapájaros**__. Ahora bien, no estoy completamente segura de si los ojos de Kakashi son azules (al menos, su único ojo visible) he estado tratando de ver en la serie, pero por supuesto, ahí la escena se enfoca mas hacia el __**Sharingan**__, así que no estoy 100% segura. Saque la referencia del fic __**La misión Kakashi **__(como disfruto de ese fic), pero claro, siempre puedo estar equivocada._

_*****__**Medicina Interna. **__Especialidad médica que se dedica a la __**atención integral del adulto enfermo**__, sobre todo a los problemas clínicos de la mayoría de los pacientes que se encuentran ingresados en un hospital. Son por ello los especialistas más versátiles, mejor formados y más eficientes en términos económicos de todas las especialidades, también, por regla general, son los tipos más arrogantes que te puedas hallar ( y algunos son taa~an guapos). Hay un chiste (nada gracioso a mi parecer ¬¬) que cuentan: "Dios no curaba solo ojos, ni solo oídos o lisiados, como Dios curaba todo. ¡Dios era médico internista!"_

_¿No les pareció excesivo el "Sasuke esto, Sasuke aquello" de este capitulo?, y aunque hasta a mi me pareció mareador, no tuve otra opción (Y créanme, antes de la edición había todavía más "Sasuke´s" en el texto) pero no podía poner "el pelinegro" ni "Uchiha" ni "ojinegro" ni adjetivos parecidos con 3 Uchihas de pelo y ojos negros en la habitación U.U_

_Muchas gracias por leer, la critica constructiva es bien recibida_

_K-RO  
_


	2. Prologo: Naruto

**School Days**

**By K-RO**

**Prólogo: Naruto**

—

—

_Corre._

_Corre Naruto, y no te detengas._

_El pequeño de ojos azules, que no superaba los diez años, se aferraba a la pálida mano de otro niño mayor que él. Mientras atravesaban corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas pequeñas un amplio campo de alto pastizal, y se acercaban a la alambrada que indicaba el final del terreno._

_Lo único que oía era el acelerado palpitar de su corazón y los jadeos cansados que expelía. Pero sabía, sin necesidad de voltear, que detrás de ellos venían varios hombres dispuestos a atraparlos a como diera lugar._

_Llovía torrencialmente aquella noche, lo que les brindaba cierta ventaja sobre sus perseguidores. Los ruidos de los truenos asustaban enormemente al pequeño rubio, pero le asustaba aún más ser alcanzado por aquel hombre tan aterrador._

_Con las manos desnudas, el mayor apenas logró hacer un pequeño hueco entre las púas de la cerca para dejar pasar al pequeño rubio. Naruto sintió como estas le arañaban profundo la cara y comenzaba a sangrar._

_Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba del otro lado. Pero su acompañante no cabía por el agujero que había hecho._

— _¡Nii-Chan! _

—_Escúchame Naruto, vete —Sus ojos negros sonrieron detrás de la alambrada mientras hacía gestos con las manos para apurar al niño._

— _¡No me iré sin Nii-Chan!_

_El ladrido de un perro acabó con la discusión._

— _¡Vete ya!_

_Antes de darse la vuelta, sintió como una mano grande y ruda lo tomaba del cuello y comenzaba a zarandearlo de un lado hacia otro._

_El rubio sentía sus vertebras crujir con cada brusco movimiento, su rostro comenzaba a arder con la sal de sus lagrimas que eran lavadas por la lluvia._

_Detrás de sus chillidos asustados, el infante logró escuchar pasos que se acercaban. No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber de quién se trataba._

_Vestido elegantemente, con un Hakama* y un Haori completamente oscuros, un hombre mayor, al que no parecía importarle la lluvia se acercaba con lentitud, apoyándose en un bastón de caoba y sonriendo levemente detrás del vendaje de su cara._

— _¿Pensaron acaso que podían escapar, niños? —Preguntó, con una escalofriante calma que asustó al más pequeñito, posando su mano en la cabeza dorada. Haciendo que el llanto, lejos de detenerse, continuara._

— _¡Sueltalo sabandija! ¡No toques a Naruto!_

—_Naruto-Kun, los hombres no lloran, creí que por lo menos habrías aprendido eso. Necesitas un castigo._

_Con una sádica sonrisa, el tipo que lo sostenía lo arrojó al suelo, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra una roca._

— _¡Naruto!_

_Entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, Naruto soñó muchas cosas que no entendía._

_Un hombre rubio de sonrisa amable._

_Naruto-Kun se encuentra en coma._

_Una mujer pelirroja que gritaba mucho._

_Presión intracraneal… atención inmediata._

_¡Haga algo por ayudarlo!_

_Mucha sangre._

_Por supuesto que puedo ayudarlo, pero…_

_Dolor en su rostro._

_Te leeré un cuento, pero deja de llorar._

_Naruto._

_Los hombres no lloran, Naruto-Kun._

_Libre._

_Erase una vez, un reino de la pasta…_

_Cambio. _

_Nii-Chan._

_A partir de hoy, este será tu hogar._

_Espérame._

_Trato._

**~O~**

Naruto despertó bruscamente, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas marcadas sin saber por qué.

— Mo~ ¿Por qué me he dormido en el sillón? —Murmuró mientras sentaba correctamente y se estiraba para mitigar el dolor de su espalda.

Se puso de pie para cerrar la ventana, comenzaba a llover y los rayos alumbraban la cuidad dándole un aspecto lúgubre y triste.

—Me pregunto si llevas un paraguas, no quiero que te resfríes —Habló en voz alta a nadie en particular, mirando a través del cristal las gotas de lluvia que chocaban con fuerza.

Era muy tarde, pero aun así no deseó dormir. No a una cama que era demasiado grande para él solo. Así que se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algún bocadillo nocturno, tarareando una canción para llenar el vacío en aquel pequeño departamento.

Cuando no pudo aplazarlo más, se dirigió a su recamara a intentar dormir lo que le quedaba de noche, al entrar miró el desorden que gobernaba en su recamara, lleno de envolturas de comida chatarra, ropa desperdigada y libros de cuentos por todas partes, suspiró e hizo el intento de, por lo menos, poner un poco de orden al caótico lugar.

Cuando metía su adorada camiseta naranja al closet, observó su gakuran* nuevo con una sonrisa.

—Caminito de la escuela, apurándose a llegar* —Cantó, poniéndole letra a la melodía que llevaba silbando toda la noche.

Se desvistió y metió en la cama.

—Caminito de la escuela, porque quieren aprender… por que quieren ser mejores —Susurró, ya sin música y transformando la letra para decir en voz alta su deseo.

Cerró sus ojos del color del cielo y el sueño no tardo en aparecer. Su último pensamiento fue dedicado a su persona más importante.

"que descanses, Sai"

—

**TBC**

—

**

* * *

**

—

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_*__**Hakama**__ es un pantalón largo con pliegues (7). Era tradicionalmente llevado por los nobles japoneses en la época medieval. __**Haori **__es una chaqueta larga que se ata con un cinto, en algún lado leí que ambos componen lo que es el kimono masculino, en otros sitios dice que no es así. De modo que lo dejaremos como que son prendas aparte._

_*__**Gakuran. **__Es la típica chaqueta negra estilo militar del uniforme japonés._

_* __**Caminito de la escuela **__Es una canción infantil (como se habrán dado cuenta, mi trauma con las canciones infantiles es bastante profundo) que habla acerca de un Zoo que va hacia el colegio el primer día de clases, escrita por Francisco Gabilondo Soler "Cri-Cri"_

_*K-RO se da de topes contra el teclado, mientras escucha __Cosa de dos,__ destrozándose los tímpanos, tratando de acallar a su maldita consciencia* ¿Esto? ¡Esto! Ni siquiera llega a las 1000 palabras y me ha tomado tanto… bueno no hay mucho que hacer al respecto. Tuve de pronto un ataque de ansiedad de escritor, aunque las ideas están en mi cabeza, no puedo retratarlas de la manera correcta, pero os estoy mareando con mis dilemas existenciales._

_La trama también se me escapo por un tiempo (De nuevo… ¿Es que yo siempre voy a tener problemas con la trama?) Pero ahora que ya voy decidiendo que rumbo tomará este fic, espero que se me facilite un poco el trabajo. Por otro lado, Naruto me ha salido muy __No-Naruto__, espero poder corregirlo mientras pasan los capis y dejar la esencia de nuestro muy amado rubio._

_Besos a todos. Gracias por leer, la crítica constructiva es muy apreciada._

_K-RO_

_**Algún día el Yaoi dominará el mundo… o lo haré yo. Lo que suceda primero.**_


	3. Capítulo I

**School**** Days**

**By K-RO**

**Capí****tulo**** I**

—

—

Cuando Sasuke despertó y vio la fecha en el calendario, supo que ese no iba a ser precisamente el mejor de sus días.

1° de Abril*.

Oh, mierda.

Se desperezó con lentitud y salió de la cama; necesitaba cafeína antes que ninguna otra cosa.

Sasuke era una persona madrugadora por naturaleza, así que aún no había amanecido por completo. Recorrió a oscuras el amplio departamento al que se había mudado en cuanto terminó sus estudios, igual que su hermano; hasta entonces habían estado viviendo junto a Obito-Aniki en la que fuera la casa de sus padres. Pero ambos hermanos decidieron —al menos, el lo había hecho. Pensaba que el motivo oculto detrás de las intenciones de su hermano eran tener un sitio a donde llevar a su interminable lista de conquistas— que el mayor de los Uchiha merecía hacerse de una vida propia que no fuera estar siempre al pendiente de ellos. Aunque lo visitaban a menudo y se quedaban ahí por temporadas, al igual que Kakashi.

El recuerdo del hombre lo hizo rechinar los dientes con fastidio.

_Ne~e, Sasuke-Kun. He revisado tus horarios, te han tocado unos alumnos muy… interesantes._

A saber qué quería decirle ese idiota con eso. Exasperarlo, sin duda.

_Si no sabes que hacer el primer día, siempre puedes hacer una dinámica. Ya sabes, presentarse, decir que es lo que les gusta, lo que no, sus aficiones y sueños. Siempre funciona._

¿Y ese era un profesor de instituto? Vaya idea más ridícula.

Por algún motivo, Sasuke se sintió de pronto muy cansado.

Dos tazas de café después, se encontraba lo suficientemente resignado a lo que tenía que hacer como para ir a darse una ducha y vestirse. A diferencia de su siempre despistado tutor, jamás llegaba tarde a un compromiso. Así que tomo su portafolios y salió.

**~O~**

Al llegar a la sala de profesores, que lo saludaban con entusiasmo —mismo que no compartía— se acerco al escritorio que tenía el rotulo "Uchiha" y dejó su maletín; sentándose y sustrayendo un fajo de papeles que comenzó a leer.

Tenía principalmente clases del tercer año durante el primer periodo. Luego del descanso, le correspondían las clases del segundo grado y por último, clases del tercer año de nuevo. No le habían asignado los grupos de primero, así que supuso que alguien más se haría cargo de ellos.

Diez grupos por grado; veinte grupos en total; veinticinco alumnos por grupo. Solo calcular la cifra lo ponía de mal humor.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Obito aún no aparecía.

Pidiendo un poco de paciencia. Se levantó para ir a su primera clase.

**~O~**

Cuando tocó el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso y el inicio del segundo periodo. Óbito se dignó a aparecer.

—Buenos días Sasuke, ¡Oye, ese es mi escritorio! —Reclamó sonriente mientras dejaba su maletín junto al de Sasuke.

La mirada furiosa de su sobrino hizo que su sonrisa titubeara un poco.

—Bueno, no estabas aquí para decírmelo. Que ¿Te perdiste por el camino de la vida?

—Ehh, no. Estaba ayudando a una anciana con una cesta por el camino.

—Claro, y la ancianita ¿No tenia de casualidad los ojos azules y el pelo plateado?

—Bueno. Veras, Sasuke. Este fin de semana…

Sasuke siseó entre dientes.

—No vengas a contarme tus anécdotas del fin de semana. No puedes obligarme a que venga a enseñar a Konogaku y luego aparecerte _tres _horas tarde. Además, Kakashi está aquí desde primera hora.

—Oh, vamos Sasuke, no te hagas el difícil; ambos sabemos que te encanta la idea de enseñar. Además, claro que Kakashi llegó a tiempo. Si este tipo no es el que…

Antes de quedarse huérfano —De nuevo—. Sasuke tomó su cartera del escritorio y se marchó a toda prisa.

Caminando por los pasillos, ignoró magistralmente el coro de murmullos que le seguían. Al parecer era toda una novedad.

_Mira, mira. Es el._

_El nuevo profesor de ciencias. Es el sobrino de Uchiha-Sensei. _

_Así que es un Uchiha después de todo._

_¡Ah, es tan guapo! _

De pronto se sentía transportado a sus años de instituto, siendo objeto de murmullos y blanco de la lastima colectiva de toda la escuela. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que tanto se había negado a ese trabajo.

El pobre Uchiha Sasuke, que se había quedado huérfano de pronto.

Endureciendo la mirada, la paseó por todos aquellos chiquillos morbosos que lo único que buscaban era tener a alguien de quién estar hablando, callándolos en el acto.

Entró rápidamente al salón de clases, mirando de reojo el número de salón.

Clase 2-7.

Los alumnos ya se encontraban tomando asiento ruidosamente, riendo por alguna tonta broma o platicando entre sí. Tomo una tiza y comenzó a escribir con fuerza los kanjis que conformaban su nombre.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y a partir del día de hoy y por este año, seré su maestro de ciencias.

Ningún adolescente hizo amago de hablar, sintiéndose de pronto intimidados por aquella mirada oscura y seria.

—Bien —Sasuke pareció complacido por el repentino y pesado silencio que siguió. Abriendo su cartera y buscando sus notas—. El día de hoy comenzaremos con…

Le tomó dos segundos notar que sus cosas no estaban; tres en entender que sucedía; y uno en maldecir a su tutor.

Había tomado el cartapacio equivocado. Ahora tenía dos opciones; la primera era salir pitando hacia el salón —A saber cual— donde Obito-Aniki tenía clases —Tenia la leve sospecha de que el distraído hombre aún no se daba cuenta del repentino cambio de sus libros de literatura por revistas científicas y el programa de estudios que Sasuke había estructurado durante la semana— con la consecuente reprimenda acerca de poner atención —No es como si fuese la culpa de Sasuke, de todas formas—. Pero por sobretodo, con las consecuentes burlas de Kakashi en cuanto se enterara. Maldito fuera el hombre.

La segunda opción era inventarse algo. Lo que fuera. Ahora. Ya.

—Comenzaremos con presentarnos. Uno por uno me dirán su nombre; edad; lo que les gusta y lo que no; sus aficiones y sueños.

Kakashi y sus estúpidas ideas.

—Empecemos; Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Veinticuatro años. Hay muchas cosas que odio, y no hay muchas cosas que me gusten en realidad. No tengo aficiones. Y no tengo intención de quedarme en los sueños. Tengo ambiciones, mismas que no pienso decirles. ¿Preguntas?

Una enorme cantidad de manos —femeninas— se alzaron en el acto, sonrojadas por la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a aquel apuesto hombre.

Sasuke, ignorándolas, asintió.

—Bien, si no hay preguntas. La que sigue.

De la primera fila, una muchacha de largo pelo rosa se puso de pie, arrugando el borde de su falda escolar, sobre su piel blanca el sonrojo de sus mejillas resaltaba enormemente.

—Soy Haruno Sakura; dieciséis años; no tengo novio ni nadie que me guste. Hasta ahora —Su sonrojo se hizo todavía más evidente al alzar la mirada a ver a su profesor—, y mi hobby es, bueno mi sueño es el… ¡Ky~a!

Y gritando de esa forma tan molesta. La muchacha al fin se sentó.

"Las chicas de hoy se preocupan más del amor que de su educación" Sasuke pensó aburrido — ¿Y, qué es lo que odias?

— ¡Naruto!

"¿La pasta de pescado*?" Prefirió no preguntar. No fuera que lo malinterpretara y comenzara a montarse la telenovela y a fantasear sobre propuestas de matrimonio, una casa con jardín, dos niños y un perro labrador.

—Bien. Siguiente.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, todos los alumnos se habían presentado. Así que Sasuke estaba por dar finalizada la clase, cuando sonó un estrepito de pasos y un grito de "¡Llego tarde `ttebayo!"

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y un muchacho rubio entró sin ninguna ceremonia. Ignorando el hecho de que Sasuke aun se encontraba ahí. Dirigiéndose sonriente hacia el último asiento de la primera fila.

—Oye, tú. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Al fin reparando en su presencia, el niño se dio la vuelta, mirándolo primero asombrado, luego curioso.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Eso mismo debería preguntar yo, mocoso. ¿Quién eres tú y como tienes el descaro de entrar al salón sin pedir permiso?

El rubio observó aburridamente hacia todos lados, observando que sus compañeros no habían tomado nota de nada.

—Pero si ni siquiera han tenido clase, además la hora está a punto de terminar ¿Qué importa si entro o no?

—Chiquillo insolente, es cosa de _educación, _cosa que al parecer tú no tienes ni una pizca.

—Naruto —La chica de pelo rosa interrumpió—. Más respeto para Uchiha-Sensei.

— ¿Uchiha? —El aludido preguntó— ¿Eres el hermano pequeño de Obito-Sensei?

¿Obito? Que muchachito más descarado, llamando a alguien mayor, y aun peor, un profesor por su nombre de pila.

—Desde hoy es nuestro profesor de ciencias —Sakura informó.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que el rubio se tensó de inmediato, sus ojos azules se estrecharon, dándole un aspecto más maduro a sus facciones infantiles. Todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba _márchate_.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto —El rubio masculló, todavía agazapado, casi como un animalito a punto de arrojarse a atacar—. Bienvenido, _sensei._

El timbre sonó en ese momento.

—Eso es todo, nos veremos la siguiente clase.

El alumnado se apresuro a salir al pasillo. Exceptuando la chica de pelo rosa que se acerco al escritorio de su maestro.

—Uchiha-Sensei, ¿necesita algo? Soy la representante de la clase. Así que si necesita cualquier cosa, puede pedírmela a mí.

—Gracias, eh…

¿Cómo se llamaba la mocosa?

—Sakura, Sensei. Haruno Sakura.

—Sí. Te lo agradezco, Haruno-Kun*, pero no. De todas formas es bueno saber quién es el representante de la clase. — Ahí estaba. Ya podía ver la escena en sus ojos verdes como las hojas nuevas durante la primavera. Haruno ya estaba imaginándose la casa con jardín y todos sus habitantes.

Al salir del salón, se encontró con aquel rubio de nombre ridículo que estaba recargado en la pared, aun mirándolo con aquellos hostiles ojos azules.

—No vuelvas a llegar tarde, Uzumaki.

El muchacho no le contestó.

— ¡Sasuke! —El llamado lo hizo helarse en su sitio.

Obito se acercaba a él, riendo bobamente.

—Sasuke, te has llevado la cartera equivocada. Le he preguntado a Kakashi si sabía donde te tocaba clase para venir a devolvértela, pero me ha dicho que no lo sabía. Así que tuve que esperar hasta que acabara la hora.

Kakashi, ¿no lo sabía? Que el… ¿¡No lo sabía?

_He revisado tus horarios._

Estaba casi seguro de que el tío tenía incluso una copia de estos.

—Ah, Naruto-Kun, no te había visto ¿Cómo va tu primer día de clases?

Esta vez fue el turno del rubio de helarse en su lugar. Asintiendo rígidamente, sonrojado murmuró —Bien, Sensei.

—Veo que te ha tocado clase con Sasuke, que bien. Te aseguro que él es tan bueno como Sarutobi-Sama. Por favor, llévate bien con mi hermano pequeño, ¿vale?

Naruto volvió a asentir.

—Si, Sensei.

Obito sonrió tiernamente, posando su mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho y revolviéndole el pelo suavemente, sacando un sonrojo más profundo en las mejillas marcadas del rubio; por primera vez Sasuke noto que tres profundas cicatrices cruzaban su rostro en ambos lados, se pregunto en qué clase de incidente se vio envuelto el rubio para quedar marcado de tal forma.

—Bien, nos veremos más tarde. Sasuke ¿Tienes clase con el tercer año? Si es así, vámonos juntos.

Sasuke asintió y ambos caminaron al piso del tercer grado.

Durante el trayecto, varias adolescentes habían clavado su mirada en el atractivo nuevo profesor, lo que le resultaba bastante incomodo y molesto ver tanta feromona circulante. Ahora tenía que pensar en cómo tratar con sus repentinas admiradoras. El no había tenido alguna experiencia así antes. Enfocado en cuerpo y alma a ser el mejor y no verse opacado por el brillante genio de su hermano o la tenacidad y el esfuerzo de su tutor, había relegado cualquier relación que pudiera tener a algo meramente inexistente; si alguna chica se le declaraba el solo se disculpaba por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos y lo olvidaba pronto; sin embargo esta situación era completamente diferente, el no era tan duro de corazón como para truncar las primeras ilusiones de jóvenes quinceañeras. Tal vez Itachi-Niisan u Obito-Aniki pudieran aconsejarlo.

Pero Itachi ya era un promiscuo de primera en sus días de instituto; y Obito había estado con Kakashi desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Mejor que no.

Por lo menos, le correspondía ahora clase con chicos del tercer grado; muchachos a punto de entrar a la universidad, maduros y conscientes de su situación.

Cuando entró y miró a un chico con toda la cara cruzada con delineador de color violeta; a otro que gritaba a los cuatro vientos sobre el poder de la juventud al más puro estilo de Gai-San; y otro muchacho de pelo largo que murmuraba cosas sobre el destino y lo inevitable del mismo. Sasuke supo que aquel iba a ser un día largo, muy largo.

**~O~**

Naruto estaba recargado en el barandal del puente peatonal, tarareando tranquilamente mientras veía las luces de los coches en la noche.

Mostro una mueca disconforme al recordar a su nuevo profesor; la verdad no tenía nada en contra del hermano pequeño de Obito-Sensei. De hecho, había estado muy emocionado de tenerlo de maestro.

_Te aseguro, Naruto-Kun, mi hermanito es la persona perfecta para venir a enseñar a Konoha. Es un poco arisco, pero cuando lo conoces puede llegar a ser muy gentil._

Pero, de todas las materias ¿Tenia que enseñar ciencias? El no deseaba a nadie más que al viejo como su maestro, y como eso ya no era posible, entonces nadie más seria su profesor.

—Viejo ¿Cómo es que te moriste tan pronto? Tú debías de verme en mi graduación, entregarme mi diploma y también estar ahí cuando entrara en la universidad.

Pero eso ya no era posible, otra persona lo había abandonado ya.

—No voy a aceptarte como mi maestro. Incluso si Obito-Sensei me lo pidió.

— ¿Qué estas murmurando, Naruto?

El ojiazul respingó al sentir la nariz fría de su compañero recorrer su cuello despacio. Se dio la vuelta y enredo los dedos en el pelo de ébano y entreabrió los labios esperando un beso.

Lenta y tranquilamente, le beso despacio, introduciendo su lengua y saboreando la boca dulce, se separó y suspiró con satisfacción, sintiendo las otras manos acariciándolo.

—Nii-Chan —Murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

Las caricias se hicieron más profundas y la respiración que chocaba con su cara se aceleró de pronto.

—No sabes lo que me pone que me llames así.

Naruto se alzo de puntas para iniciar un nuevo beso.

—Eres un pervertido, Sai.

—

**TBC**

—

**

* * *

**

—

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_* El curso escolar japonés comienza el día __**1° de Abril **__y termina el __**31 de Marzo **__del siguiente año. En la mayoría de las escuelas se divide por trimestre; de Abril a Julio; de Septiembre a Diciembre y de Enero a Marzo. Entre cada trimestre hay vacaciones; las vacaciones de verano duran 40 días y las de invierno y primavera, dos semanas cada una. Aunque algunas escuelas ya dividen el año por semestre (de Abril a Septiembre y de Octubre a Marzo) me imagino que es para que se asemeje a los cursos americanos, pero esas son ideas mías._

_*__**Naruto **__(no sé ni para que me molesto en hacer la referencia, pero bueno) Es por supuesto, uno de los ingredientes que se emplean para hacer el ramen. Se prepara cociendo pasta de pescado, prensándola; se rellena con hierbas, se enrolla y se prensa de nuevo, el relleno forma la espiral._

_*__**Kun **__es un honorifico informal que se utiliza normalmente por el sexo masculino. Sin embargo también se utiliza en mujeres (aunque es más raro), principalmente a mujeres jóvenes, por adultos mayores de alto nivel (un ejemplo seria; Fujitaka-San [El padre de Sakura Kinomoto] se refiere a Sonomi [la prima de Nadeshiko, su esposa] como Sonomi-Kun, porque es mucho mayor que ella y fue su profesor en la universidad)._

_*K-RO escucha _Misere Mani_ y canta mientras escribe (el latín se le da fatal [Cosa completamente bizarra, puesto que ya llevó latín, pero no parece haberle servido de mucho, aunque el inglés se le da peor] pero eso no parece importar demasiado a las cuatro de la mañana)*_

_Me ha encantado hacer este capítulo, no sabía que molestar a Sasuke fuera tan divertido, pero bueno, no me negarán que siempre que uno comienza a hacer algo que _en definitiva_ no quería hacer, siempre ocurren las tragedias (es eso, o mi vida es una tragicomedia barata al más puro estilo de Bridget Jones, pero hey, es el balance Karmatico). Pienso que la personalidad de Sasuke es más acorde con la primera saga que con __**Shipuuden **__(admitámoslo, Sasuke-Shipuuden es un maldito idiota arrogante con complejo de Dios que le gusta humillar a los demás) además, el hecho de que su familia no haya sido asesinada brutalmente por su hermano ayuda bastante a tener este Sasuke menos… Sasuke. Por otra parte ¡Cielos! Me encanta Obito, es uno de mis Uchiha favoritos después de [el ya __muerto __*K-RO se va a llorar en un rincón*] Uchiha Itachi y por supuesto, el bastardo arrogante._

_Naruto se ha comportado como un chiquillo caprichoso, pero no me lo he sacado de debajo de la manga, ¿recordáis aquel capitulo en la segunda temporada donde Kakashi se negó a entrenarlo, y lo dejo a cargo de Ebisu-Sensei? (por cierto, Ebisu-Sensei también llama a Sakura, Sakura-Kun) Quise darle unos aires. Y no, Naruto no está enamorado de Obito-Sensei, simplemente le tiene muchísimo aprecio y es su modelo a seguir. Y no, Sai no es su hermano tampoco _

_Creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_**K-RO**_

_**Algún día el Yaoi dominará el mundo… O lo haré yo. Lo que suceda primero.**_


	4. Capítulo II

**School Days**

**By K-RO**

**Capítulo II**

—

—

Itachi sacó su café de la máquina expendedora, tomando un largo trago a la caliente bebida, quemándose la garganta y sintiendo el amargo sabor, esperando que la cafeína comenzara a hacer efecto.

Había sido una guardia larguísima. Un choque de dos autobuses habían reportado decenas de heridos; habían estado toda la noche zurciendo cabezas y reduciendo fracturas; el banco de sangre estuvo trabajando sin parar, lo mismo sucedía con los quirófanos; todas las cirugías programadas se habían vuelto a organizar para otro día en vista de la urgencia. Ahora por fin se veía un tiempo de calma.

A su lado, su compañero pelirrojo tomó asiento. Tan devastado como él por la falta de sueño, el silencio se adueñó de la pequeña cafetería del hospital.

—Que noche.

—Estoy muerto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso. Ambos siendo tan serios y poco comunicativos, dejaron que las actividades del hospital poco a poco volviesen a la normalidad, nada dispuestos a moverse de su lugar.

Itachi aprovechó la paz para perderse en sus pensamientos. Hacia una semana que su tonto hermano pequeño había comenzado a dar clases en Konogaku. Estaba más que seguro que la poca paciencia de Sasuke se encontraba en su límite.

Vaya, tal vez debiera ir a hacerle una visita sorpresa; después de todo, Obito-San le había pedido que fuera a visitarlo, su hermano mayor estaría más que encantado.

La sonrisa maligna de Uchiha Itachi hizo que su colega tuviera un súbito escalofrió.

—No quiero saber en qué diablos estas pensando, Uchiha —Murmuró para sí mismo, mientras sostenía su taza desechable cerca de sus labios.

—Ah, pero Sasori —El pelinegro replicó, aún con esa sonrisa pérfida— ¿Qué sería de este mundo si no pudieras torturar psicológicamente a tu familia?

**~O~**

Adormilado, así era como se sentía, arrastrado sin querer al mundo de los sueños.

—_Dime qué no me dejarás. —Escuchó decir a su propia voz._

_Él sonrió contra su piel, besando cada trozo a su alcance y ascendiendo hasta llegar a su oído, recitando uno de sus pasajes favoritos._

—_Por la sagrada luna que de plata corona esta arboleda, yo te juro…_

—Naruto-Kun, ¿puedes continuar con la lectura?

—_Yo te juro..._

—Naruto-Kun.

Al ver la nula respuesta de su rubio alumno medio dormido, Uchiha Obito se acercó al rubio para saber qué era lo que decía entre susurros.

—No jures por la luna. La inconstante. La que cada mes gira en su órbita; no sea que tu amor cambie como ella.*

La risa grupal de sus compañeros lo hizo despertarse a la realidad, sonrojándose inmediatamente y mirando a su profesor, como un cervatillo asustado frente a los faros de un coche.

—Naruto-Kun, me alegra que hayas estudiado a Shakespeare. Pero me gustaría más que leas los diálogos de Mercutio y no los de Julieta.

— ¡Sensei!

**~O~**

Un rubio enfurruñado y un pelirrojo que solamente le dejaba quejarse, comían su almuerzo en su salón, sentados uno enfrente del otro.

Naruto dio un largo bostezo. La verdad es que estaba más que aburrido ese día. Además de todo, también estaba muy cansado, el muy maldito de Sai no lo había dejado dormir hasta casi el amanecer. Daba gracias a que aún no habían cambiado al uniforme de verano: las mangas largas y el cuello alto le ayudaban a disimular las marcas en su cuerpo. Sintió su rostro elevar su temperatura al recordar a Sai "marcándolo".

— ¿Qué tonterías estas pensando? —Gaara; su mejor amigo, al que parecía que nada en el mundo podía perturbarlo, lo observaba detenidamente con sus ojos de color turquesa, luego soltó una sarcástica risilla mientras volvía la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro—. Creo que no quiero saberlo. Sólo con ver la cara que tienes hoy, me doy una idea. Trabajar con ese viejo pervertido te está afectando, Uzumaki.

— ¡Gaara, cállate!—Replicó el otro, avergonzado— ¡No tengo cara de nada. Y esto no tiene que ver con Ero-sennin!

—Sí, claro —Dijo, completamente seguro, mientras tomaba los palillos y se llevaba una porción de arroz a la boca. Ignorándolo.

El rubio agregó cuchicheando —Y no menciones nada de mi trabajo aquí.

Naruto se concentró en su ramen, y no agregó ya más nada. Conocía a Gaara; chico introvertido y callado, pelirrojo y de finos ojos verde turquesa; desde el primer año. Era su mejor amigo en aquella escuela de élite en la que se había empeñado en ingresar, donde los estatutos eran tan estrictos y el plan de estudios tan pesado, que prohibían de manera rotunda que cualquier miembro de su cuerpo estudiantil consiguiera un trabajo de medio tiempo. Y él; siendo huérfano, y con una pobre pensión proveniente de gobierno, no podía darse aquel lujo.

—Oye, Naruto, Gaara —Inuzuka Kiba, escandaloso igual que siempre, ingresó al salón haciendo mucho ruido con un balón de soccer—. Estamos organizando un partido contra los chicos del tercer año ¿Qué tal si se unen?

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Naruto completamente emocionado de jugar y Gaara, más por seguirlo que por otra cosa, puesto que no iba a jugar ya que odiaba el deporte.

— ¡No lleguen tarde para la siguiente clase! Uchiha-Sensei es muy puntual y no quiero tener que salir a buscaros —La presidente de la clase, Haruno Sakura, les amenazó antes de salir.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio, la presencia de ese tipo le retorcía las entrañas desde aquel nefasto primer encuentro; la manera que tenia de verlos, como si no valiera la pena desperdiciar su tiempo en ellos.

"No se parece en nada a Obito-Sensei" pensó

Con todo, en cuanto llegaron al patio olvidó el motivo de su molestia, concentrándose en el juego. Los chicos del tercer grado eran más grandes y más fuertes, pero Naruto tenía fé en sí mismo más que nadie.

Gaara tomó asiento en una grada, disfrutando del partido. Aunque había ido ahí apoyar al rubio, su mirada se desviaba de cuando en cuando a cierto chico de pelo negro; su entusiasmo ensordecedor y sus gritos de guerra.

"Idiota" se dijo a sí mismo.

Naruto pateó el balón con demasiada fuerza, tanta que llegó hasta donde el pelirrojo estaba sentado.

— ¡Oye, Cejotas! ¡Ve a por el balón!

Rock Lee de tercer año; con sus enormes y expresivos ojos redondos, y su cabello lacio y negro como la tinta no respondió, pero emprendió la corta carrera para recuperar el esférico.

—Gaara-Kun —Le saludó felizmente. Lee siempre estaba de buen humor, siempre sonriente y dispuesto a ver las cosas buenas de la vida.

El menor de ambos levantó una mano como saludo, sin decir nada.

Naruto se detuvo a admirar su obra. Para él; que conocía tan bien a Gaara como para leerlo tal cual un libro, y Lee que era tan abierto en sus emociones; era más que evidente que esos dos tenían algo.

Cuando el pelinegro regresó a la cancha, el rubio le guiñó un ojo. Entendía cuán difícil debía de ser para ellos; gustándose de esa forma, pero ocultándolo para no crear conflictos al otro.

Naruto rió de sí mismo, era incluso más complicado en su caso, puesto que su novio pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad, y a él aun le faltaban cuatro años. No quería ni saber que sucedería si el consejo estudiantil se enteraba de que vivía con un tipo mayor que él. Por ello no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Gaara. No por falta de confianza, sino por mera protección para el pelirrojo.

— ¡A ganar! —Gritó a todo pulmón, comenzando a correr.

**~O~**

—Kakashi, ¡Suéltame!

Hatake solamente dio un último e íntimo beso en la frente a su amado, antes de alejarse a una distancia prudencial.

—Ma~. Mi culpa. Lo siento —Dijo, levantando las manos como si hubiera sido pillado en un delito.

Obito se arregló el cuello de la camisa, sin contestar, mientras Kakashi comenzaba a irse. Se asomó a la ventana de su oficina, mirando al montón de chiquillos correteando en el patio.

— ¿Se está esforzando, verdad? —Preguntó, sin apartar los ojos negros de aquel sitio.

— ¿Ah? —Kakashi volteó, después de haber retirado el seguro de la puerta, que había colocado para evitar visitas imprevistas.

—Naruto-Kun —Replicó, todavía con la mirada fija en el patio de recreo.

El hombre de pelo plateado se dirigió hacia la ventana también, observando el partido que estaba por finalizar. A pesar de que el grupo de segundo año llevaba una notoria desventaja, la cara satisfecha de Naruto no se retiraba.

—Por supuesto —Medio sonrió, mientras abrazaba a Obito, aún y a pesar de los movimientos de éste para soltarse del opresivo agarre—. Este es el sitio donde quiere estar. El que lo llevara a un lugar aún más lejano.

**~O~**

—Por cierto —Uchiha Obito recordó, cuando ambos habían salido de la habitación y se dirigían cada cual a sus respectivas aulas—, Itachi me ha llamado. Dice que quiere que vayamos todos juntos a visitar a Sasuke, y festejar su nombramiento como profesor, ya que jamás lo hicimos.

Obito sonrió, encantado. Y Kakashi tuvo que reprimir su carcajada maléfica, sabiendo los planes que el joven médico tenia. El primero; ajeno a esas perversas maquinaciones, e incapaz de pensar que su chico y su hermano pequeño tuvieran alguna negra intención, inquirió.

— ¿Crees que debamos avisarle a Sasuke? Tal vez tenga planes.

Pasó un brazo por los hombros del más pequeño, asegurando —Sasuke jamás tiene planes. Mejor déjalo así… dejemos que sea una sorpresa.

**~O~**

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, hubo un suspiro general que disipo la pesada atmosfera de los últimos cincuenta minutos.

—De pie —Haruno ordenó, para despedir al profesor—. Saluden.

Sasuke asintió ante la reverencia de los chicos, y acomodando sus papeles, también se despidió.

—Tengan un buen día, jóvenes. Vayan directamente a casa.

— ¡Hey, Naruto! —Kiba aprovechó que aún no se había marchado para invitarlo—. Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y yo iremos a un karaoke ¿Vienes?

Uzumaki negó, divertido —Lo siento Kiba. Otro día.

—Otro día, otro día. Es lo único que sabes decir —Reprochó

Naruto dejó salir el aire, y enfrentó a su amigo —Sabes que estoy ocupado, Kib.

El castaño desistió —Vale, lo sé. Nos vemos mañana, y cuídate.

—Sí, sí —Respondió, mientras salía a toda velocidad del aula.

El rubio siempre estaba corriendo, sin detenerse jamás. Tanto que hacer, y tan poco tiempo; temas atrasados por leer, trabajos pendientes por entregar, trabajos _atrasados_ que no entregó, clases por preparar, odio acérrimo a uno u otro profesor, hábitos alimenticios de miedo, deudas por pagar, cosas por comprar, libretas que llenar, cosas por hacer y sueños que cumplir.

Y Uzumaki Naruto jamás se detenía, porque ése es el camino qué eligió.

**~O~**

Itachi volvió a reír consigo mismo al descolgar el teléfono. Sasori, que había ido a dejar unos expedientes, de nuevo se abstuvo de preguntar el motivo de tan súbito… buen humor.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando paso a otro pelirrojo, más rubio-anaranjado que el llameante rojo de quién estaba a su lado.

Nagato Pein era jefe del departamento de urgencias y pertenecía a la junta directiva del hospital, su presencia solo tenía un significado: más trabajo.

—Akasuna, Uchiha. Necesito que ambos vayáis al auditorio. La conferencia está a punto de comenzar —Sus ojos; los más extraños ojos grises que Uchiha había visto en su vida; se estrecharon al tiempo que su rostro tomaba una expresión aún más seria.

La plática versaba sobre medidas de higiene y protocolo del manejo de RPBI*. Tema que le resultaba tan atrayente como ver una carrera de caracoles.

El día había pintado tan atractivo hasta el momento.

Se pasó los dedos sobre el largo cabello negro, y sin decir una sola palabra se puso de pie. No era como si pudiera protestar después de todo, Pein era un jefe estricto y no aceptaba replicas; era uno de los mejores médicos del país y si había algo por lo que Uchiha Itachi tenía respeto en este mundo, era el conocimiento.

_Saber es poder; cuanto más se sabe más poder se tiene._

Inmediatamente después de él, Akasuna no Sasori, respetado cirujano, le siguió fuera. Ambos abordaron luego el ascensor para dirigirse al auditorio del hospital.

Cuando llegaron al correspondiente piso, los demás médicos de base ya se encontraban ahí, haciendo barullo, por eso Itachi detestaba las aglomeraciones de gente.

La doctora Konan; jefe del departamento de trasplantes les señaló un par de asientos vacios, con su misma expresión seria de siempre. Cuando el pelinegro tomó asiento, a su lado ya estaba plácidamente acomodada Rin-San; oftalmóloga de la misma institución. Por lo menos tendría algo de compañía inteligente.

—Ah, Itachi-Kun, Sasori-Kun. Veo que Pein también les… hizo extensa su invitación. Siéntense —Indicó a los dos médicos más jóvenes.

—Rin-San —Itachi devolvió la bienvenida—, no sabía que también habías sido obligada a venir.

La castaña resopló —Es más fácil, que tener que escuchar a Pein.

—Ciertamente —Sasori concedió.

Cuarenta minutos después, un aburrido y hambriento Uchiha expelía malas vibraciones por los alrededores, asustando a los jóvenes residentes que se habían sentado en la fila de enfrente. Sasori y Rin, acostumbrados ya al mal genio que Itachi solía cargarse, simplemente lo ignoraron.

Fue entonces que le vio.

Una jovencita de largo pelo rubio, sentada en primera fila. Tal vez una estudiante, o una interna.

Algo parecido a un gruñido animal salió de su garganta, la verdad es que ahora si tenía deseos de quedarse hasta que la plática terminara.

Otros treinta torturantes minutos después, cuando al fin pudo ponerse de pie para salir de ese encierro. Vio que la chica –De ojos azules, notó– se acercaba hacia donde estaban los tres médicos.

—Sasori-Danna, me alegro de verlo —Saludó a su compañero de manera cortés.

—Deidara. Así que lograste ingresar a este hospital

La chica –Itachi notó que, en realidad se trataba de un muchacho*– Asintió entusiasta

—Gracias a Sasori-Danna.

—No des las gracias, que apenas estás empezando. Te queda un largo año por recorrer, y aquí las cosas no son sencillas.

Deidara volvió a cabecear, y luego su mirada curiosa se posó en el otro médico que se encontraba con su maestro.

—Buenas tardes —Se inclinó, un poco avergonzado con la penetrante mirada oscura.

—Este es Uchiha Itachi, si quieres aprender, mantente apegado a él. Es uno de nuestros mejores médicos internistas.

—Un gran placer conocerlo, Uchiha-Danna —Un tenue rubor se hizo presente en las blancas mejillas.

Itachi se arregló la solapa de su bata de laboratorio, dio la vuelta y aseguró —El gusto es mío.

Sí. Parecía que, después de todo, el día no pintaba tan mal.

**~O~**

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su departamento; cansado y fastidiado. En su sala se hallaba Obito-Aniki, besándose con Kakashi. En su bar estaba Itachi-Niisan bebiéndose su mejor vino.

—Pero qué demonios…

—Sasuke —Obito se puso de pie para recibirlo—. Ya que jamás nos invitas, decidimos llegar de sorpresa, para celebrar tu nombramiento. Así no podrías negarte.

"¿Me tendieron una trampa?" Pensó, angustiado.

—Así es Otōto —Itachi, que parecía que siempre le leía la mente, respondió la pregunta que no hizo—. De otra forma, te hubieras escabullido de algún modo.

"¿Y de quién crees qué es la culpa?"

—Sí. Sasuke —Kakashi se recargó en su amplio sofá, subiendo los pies en la mesilla de cristal—. Hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos los cuatro. Además fue la idea de Itachi; sabes que él jamás tiene tiempo, y es mejor aprovecharlo tanto como se pueda.

Sasuke casi podía ver las flamas del infierno en las espaldas de los diabólicos Itachi y Kakashi.

"Debí haberlo sabido"

Así, se vio obligado a preparar una cena para cuatro ¿Pero no es que se suponía que él era el festejado?

—Un año —Se recordó a si mismo mientras servía café para Itachi—. Estaré loco en menos de seis meses.

—

**TBC**

—

* * *

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_Hello Minna-San! Aquí su amada escritora sin talento reportándose!_

_¡Tanto tiempo sin saber de Sasuke-Sensei y sus complejos familiares y sus estudiantes sin motivación! si yo fuese alumna de alguno de los Uchiha [preferentemente el difunto Itachi] Decididamente ir a la escuela seria un placer [aunque el bastardo arrogante sigue siendo mi primera opción] _

_*__**No jures por la luna… **__Es de los pocos párrafos que realmente me gustan de "Romeo y Julieta" Generalmente comparto la opinión de mi galán de ensueño. De él guapísimo inmortal. Del Apolo echo carne. Del Gary Stu de cabecera, Edward Cullen [la parte de que el tipo no hace más que comete un error tras otro] acerca de esa novela, no es particularmente mi favorita, vale que sea un clásico y todo el rollo, pero va, gustos son gustos._

_[*K-RO se deprime porque detestó el cuarto libro* En serio, lo odie. Tengo serios problemas con los finales apresurados, aunque me han dicho que la película de "Crepúsculo" es buena, no tengo intenciones de verla, me he llevado cada chasco al ver películas basadas en novelas que ya leí] _

_Pero estoy divagando._

_PD. Alguien tiene algún Edward Cullen que le sobre y que pueda regalarme?_

_*__**RPBI **__residuos peligrosos biológicos infecciosos. Sangre, cultivos, tejidos, órganos, jeringas, agujas, material de curación. etc. Por supuesto, tienen un protocolo de manejo [se recolectan en unas bolsas rojas con un símbolo en especial y las siglas RPBI] y lo ideal [que no lo que siempre se hace] es incinerarse._

_*__**Deidara **__ha dicho "Me alegro de verlo" y ha usado "Boku" Que es una manera arrogante [masculina] de decir "Yo" Por esto es por lo que Itachi ha notado que es un él y no una ella._

_Obito y Kakashi [como siempre, la pareja que mejor parece salirme] me ha salido bastante madura [espero] Sin embargo, también tiene sus altos y bajos (ser gay y profesor en una escuela de elite es bastante tabú, He tratado [la palabra clave de la oración es "tratado"] de hacerlo ver un poco, sin embargo me parece que el que peor la lleva es Naru, que no solo tiene que lidiar con ser gay, sino con que su pareja sea mayor [a saber qué pasará si la escuela se entera]) _

_El Ita-Dei no estaba del todo planeado, Sé que por ahora está bastante flojo, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo, mil disculpas. Así que los amantes de la pareja, no esperen demasiado, que no me especializo en ella. Antes que cualquier otra cosa, esto es un SasuNaru._

_Sasuke ha aparecido poco y nada [solamente el tiempo suficiente para poder torturarlo Kakashi e Itachi son tan malos malos malotes. Y Obito es tan noble, tan lindo… Tan bobo] Me parece que el bastardo arrogante ha robado bastante protagonismo en este fic ¡Y no puedo permitir eso! Naru se merece exclusividad también_

_Aunque ahora que lo pienso… tampoco es que el rubio haya aparecido demasiado._

_*y una nube depresiva se instala sobre la cabeza de K-RO*_

_Eso sería todo. Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es muy apreciada._

_**K-RO**_

"_**Algún día el Yaoi dominará el mundo… o lo haré yo. Lo que suceda primero."**_


	5. Capítulo III

**School Days**

**By K-RO**

**Capítulo III**

—

—

Se arregló la chaqueta del uniforme, en el vestíbulo se puso los zapatos y salió de su casa. Cerró la puerta con llave y caminó recto a reunirse con su hermano que ya había salido del patio.

Gaara se detuvo por una milésima de segundo al notar a la persona que los esperaba en la siguiente calle: Rock Lee les saludaba alzando la mano y dando los buenos días en un grito. Luego de ese pequeño desliz se recompuso rápidamente y continúo caminando sin prestarle atención.

—Buenos días, Cejotas —Kankurō le devolvió el saludo y dio un codazo a su hermano menor—. Gaara, saluda

Él cabeceó cómo saludo al joven mayor, pero no dijo nada.

El camino se llenó de la plática de los otros dos muchachos. Gaara, de por si parco; se retraía todavía más con la presencia del ruidoso pelinegro amigo de su hermano.

"_Estúpido" _Pensó, gruñendo internamente.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, se separó de ellos sin voltear, dirigiéndose a su respectiva área.

— ¡Gaara-Kun! —Escuchó que Lee le gritaba, contra su voluntad se dio la vuelta para fijar los ojos verdes en aquellos brillantes, negros y redondos.

Unos ojos tan llenos de vida, tan bonitos.

—Ten un buen día —Continuó el otro, alzando el pulgar con ánimo.

Gaara necesitó hacer uso de su bien practicado control de impulsos para evitar sonrojarse y ponerse en evidencia. Se volvió a dar la vuelta y caminó hacia su edificio un poco más rápido.

"_¡Imbécil!" _

Aunque no estaba seguro de a quien se dirigía exactamente.

**~O~**

Aún no amanecía cuando abrió los ojos, Uchiha Obito estiró el brazo hacia la izquierda, buscando a su compañero.

Cuando encontró el otro hombro ancho, rodo sobre sí mismo, cruzando su pierna por la cintura del otro y apresándolo contra su cuerpo. Suspiró de gusto al sentir el calor corporal.

— ¿Sabías que me provocas con tu _síndrome de oso de peluche_? —Escuchó decir en su oído. Obito dio un brinco por la sorpresa

— ¡Kakashi, estas despierto!

—Como no lo estaría contigo pegado a mí de esa forma tan _sugerente._

— ¡Pervertido! —Hizo amago de alejarse de Kakashi, pero ahora fue él quien le cogió por la cintura y rodo hasta quedar encima suyo.

Se apoyó en los antebrazos y se dedico a mirar con cariño los ojos negros. Sacó la lengua y lamió los labios frescos, luego posó su boca sobre la de Obito y lo besó con pasión.

El pelinegro jadeó, abrió la boca y sacó su propia lengua para pasarla por el paladar de Kakashi de manera perezosa. Cruzó los brazos por el cuello del mayor y lo besó una y otra vez.

Las manos de Kakashi vagaron por su cuerpo, acariciando las varoniles formas a través de la sabana, para luego colar las manos a través de ella.

—Kakashi, llegaremos tarde.

—Llegaremos a tiempo.

—Pero…

—Shh —Hatake puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo, mientras su cabeza bajaba por el apetecible cuerpo de su amante, recorriendo con su nariz el elegante cuello, respirando contra él, consciente de lo sensible que era esa parte de la anatomía de Uchiha.

— ¡Ah! —El moreno se estremeció, agitándose sobre las sabanas. Todas sus protestas murieron y tomó el digito entre sus labios para succionarlo.

Enardecido por el descarado gesto, el hombre de pelo plateado, arrojó las hojas hacia un costado, abrió las piernas de Obito y se acomodó entre ellas, friccionándose contra el otro cuerpo.

Pronto, entre besos apasionados y fervientes caricias, se encontraron erectos, desnudos y revolviéndose entre las mantas. Riendo y jugueteando, acariciándose tanto como sus manos alcanzaran.

Obito se colocó encima de Kakashi, sentándose sobre su estomago, luego apoyó las manos sobre sus costillas, bajando hacia sus caderas y se agachó a besar el pecho amplio y lampiño.

Hatake, sin quedarse quieto, resiguió con el índice la suave curva de la columna, deslizándose en la cálida hendidura de la separación de sus nalgas y rodeando el aro de músculos antes de introducir el curioso dedo.

Se sentó en la cama, aún con el pelinegro sentado en su regazo, besándolo con fruición. Juntó ambos penes en su mano y los frotó, salpicando del pre semen y gimiendo en su boca. Su otra mano todavía explorando el interior del pelinegro.

No pudo sopórtalo mas, así que le tomó por la cintura y lo alzó para enclavar su enhiesto miembro tan adentro de Obito como pudiera, rozó con los labios el rosado montículo que quedaba a la altura de su cara y lo atrapó entre sus dientes para tirar suavemente de él.

Obito estaba sonrojado como una cereza, todo su bello cuerpo se encontraba en tensión, gimiendo adorablemente y halando de su cabello cuando el éxtasis era demasiado para soportarlo.

—Kakashi… Kakashi —Repetía para su complacencia. Giró su cadera cuando entro en él y ambos vieron las estrellas brillar en sus ojos— ¡Kakashi!

—Sí, así… Mi amor…

Sintió la familiar oleada de calor bajar por su estomago, sitiándose entre medio de sus piernas, apuró el ritmo que llevaba; entraba y salía de su amante cada vez más de prisa, dispuesto a llevar a Obito al delirio.

Estaba tan cerca… veía su orgasmo venir.

—Voy a correrme dentro de ti y a llenarte con mi esperma —Susurró lascivo al oído del moreno, para luego pasar su lengua caliente por el pabellón.

La culminación llego a ellos como los rayos en una tormenta de verano; uno tras otro los espasmos llenaron sus cuerpos de gozo y tal como prometió, su semilla fue derramada dentro del cuerpo de su compañero, mientras que al mismo tiempo Obito alcazaba su orgasmo con un erótico gemido y se dejaba caer agotado en el cuerpo de Kakashi.

Satisfecho y cansado, el mayor no hizo mayo movimiento más que el de cubrir sus húmedos cuerpos con las sabanas y limpiar con la orilla de estas el cuerpo del pelinegro. Besó su frente y lo miró dormir por el esfuerzo a tan temprana hora.

Se arrellanó y cerró los ojos, los parpados pesados lo llamaban a dormir el mismo sueño de su amor.

Miro por última vez el reloj en la mesita de noche.

Ahora _sí _que llegarían tarde.

**~O~**

Los pasillos de la escuela se encontraban en relativo silencio, hacía rato que la campana había sonado, por lo que los estudiantes ya se hallaban en sus respectivas aulas.

Sasuke caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a la dirección, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin ninguna prisa, tenía una hora libre antes de su siguiente clase. Sacó una cajetilla y encendió el cigarro, dando una honda calada.

—Sasuke-Kun, está prohibido fumar en la escuela.

La voz, ronca y seseante lo hizo sobresaltarse. Arrojó el cigarrillo sin proponérselo y dirigió los ojos negros a la silueta que salía en ese momento de la dirección.

Un hombre pálido como la cal, de oscuro y lacio cabello negro y unos viperinos ojos amarillos con los que lo atravesaba sin el menor empacho.

—Orochimaru…-San —Dudó Sasuke al no saber exactamente como referirse a su otrora profesor de la universidad.

El aludido ensanchó su sonrisa, acercándose al moreno hasta tenerlo más cerca de lo que la decencia dictaba

—No nos habíamos cruzado para darte la noticia. Cómo Tsunade pensó en un principio que no aceptarías el empleo, me llamo a mí para preguntar si estaba disponible.

Eso explicaba por qué Obito-Aniki estaba tan ansioso por qué aceptara el empleo, no era un secreto para nadie que Orochimaru-Sensei y Obito-Aniki no se llevaban bien. Durante el periodo que el hombre de ojos amarillos había trabajado con su hermano mayor; recién egresado de la universidad, en más de una ocasión había puesto en tela de juicio la capacidad de "Alguien tan inmaduro y torpe como Uchiha Obito" para hacerse cargo de dos adolescentes.

—Pero cómo al cabo te convencieron— Continuó, pareciendo ajeno a las cavilaciones de su anterior pupilo—, le dije a Tsunade que sería muy pesado para ti; sin experiencia en la docencia, encargarte de los tres grados. Por eso me he quedado con los grupos del primer año.

Mh, que astuto.

—Felicitaciones, Orochimaru-Sensei —Dijo Sasuke, sin sentirlo realmente.

El nombrado dio otro paso, entrando sin la menor vergüenza en el espacio personal del más joven.

—Espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos, Sasuke-_Kun._

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, relamiéndose el labio superior, y se marcho por el lado contrario del pasillo.

Uchiha dio un suspiro frustrado, luego saco de nuevo la cajetilla y volvió a encender un cigarro.

Ese hombre jamás le había gustado, y ahora menos que nunca.

**~O~**

Al dar la reverencia de despedida a Kakashi-Sensei, todo el salón 2-7 se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y salir del aula lo antes posible, sólo quienes tenían que quedarse a hacer limpieza lo hicieron de mala gana.

Naruto consultó su reloj de pulsera con forma de rana: tenía algo de tiempo antes de tener que llegar. Dio una carrera hacia la cafetería del instituto y rogó porque su platillo favorito no se hubiera agotado.

— ¡Ayame-Neechan! —Gritó, casi subiéndose en la barra que separaba el comedor del lugar donde se servía la comida, detrás podía verse otra puerta con una ventana redonda dónde se encontraba la cocina. De ahí salió una mujer muy joven, de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color que hacían juego con su sonrisa amable.

—Naruto-Kun ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

—Un plato de ramen Nee-Chan ¿Se ha acabado?

Ayame jamás le diría que siempre guardaba una generosa porción de ramen para aquel revoltoso mocoso de sonrisa franca y energía inagotable. Naruto casi siempre al terminar las clases iba a comer a la cafetería del instituto, lo qué le decía a la joven que, contrario a sus compañeros de clase, no iba directamente a casa donde se les serviría una comida casera, ni tampoco iría a tontear a la calle, a jugar videojuegos ni a ninguna de las otras posibilidades que pudiesen ocurrírsele a alguien que no conociera la firme voluntad de Uzumaki Naruto.

Pero Ayame era demasiado noble como para poner en evidencia al chiquillo, así que sin decir una palabra de lo que le pasaba por la mente en ese momento, asintió alegre y entro de nuevo en la cocina para decirle a su padre que sirviera aquel enorme tazon de ramen de cerdo; su cliente más fiel había llegado a pedir su platillo.

**~O~**

—Ah, me muero de hambre.

Sasuke se sintió de pronto un poco envidioso de Kakashi, ya que este siempre acababa comiéndose la mitad del almuerzo de Obito –Razón por la cual su hermano mayor había terminado por rendirse y había acabado haciendo suficiente comida para los dos– y él, mientras tanto, con su estomago gruñendo.

— ¿Por qué no vas a comprar algo en la cafetería? Abre hasta tarde y todavía debe de tener algunos platillos ahí.

El moreno rodó los ojos, había desistido de ingresar ahí, desde la primera vez que lo intentó, demasiado barullo, demasiada gente, y demasiadas _fangirls _que gritaron "Sasuke-Sensei" desde que lo vieron poner un pie ahí.

—No gracias —Contesto, tajante.

—A esta hora debe estar vacía, las clases han terminado ya. Tus admiradoras deben haber vuelto a casa.

Sasuke detuvo su caminata un momento, sopesando lo dicho por el hombre de pelo plateado. Pero negó con la cabeza y siguió, prefería volver a casa a comer algo allá.

Saliendo del recinto estudiantil, el pelinegro vio una pequeña turba vestida de uniforme, que esperaba a un lado del camino adoquinado. Muchas de las chicas de su clase se encontraban apelotonadas una detrás de otra, estrujando sus faldas y cuchicheando nada discretamente.

El moreno arqueó elegantemente una ceja oscura, mientras Kakashi intentaba infructuosamente no desternillarse de risa.

Entre empujones y empellones, literalmente lanzaron a la pequeña Haruno-Kun, la presidenta de la clase, directamente enfrente de ellos. La niña apretaba contra su pecho su maletín escolar. En cuanto lo vio a los ojos, sus mejillas tomaron el mismo tono rosa de su pelo.

—Sa-Uchiha-Sensei —La chica tartamudeo, avergonzada por su atrevimiento, cerró los ojos, juntó fortaleza, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue—. Hasta mañana.

Él dio un cabeceo como despedida, tomó sus llaves para accionar la alarma de su coche y se marchó.

Sakura se revolvió el largo cabello, riñéndose a sí misma por tonta. Todas las demás muchachas dieron un suspiro colectivo de pura decepción.

**~O~**

Naruto llegó corriendo a la velocidad de un aerolito. Sin detenerse, entró al bar-restaurante dónde trabajaba: _Kyūbi_. Tal como el nombre indicaba, el anuncio de neón mostraba un orgulloso zorro rojo de nueve colas serpenteantes.

—Ero-Sennin ¡Ya llegue ´ttebayo!

—Mocoso impertinente ¡Has interrumpido mi proceso creativo!

—Si por "proceso creativo" te refieres a leer esas novelas porno, entonces no he interrumpido nada ¡Eso lo haces todo el tiempo! —Se defendió el niño, cruzando los brazos y asintiendo con aire conocedor.

Una colleja resonó en el establecimiento vacio.

— ¡Vete a cambiar, muchacho! ¡Te echare esta misma noche si vuelves a decir una cosa como esa!

Naruto sacó su lengua en un gesto pueril, pero obedeció instantáneamente al ver que el rostro de su jefe y maestro pasaba del blanco al rojo con rapidez.

Ya en la parte de atrás; cambio sus zapatillas deportivas de color naranja por un calzado más serio y formal; y su uniforme escolar por una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro, chaleco y corbata de ese color. Encima de todo el conjunto se colocó un delantal del mismo color oscuro y de esa forma, salió pitando a trabajar.

Limpió la barra, acomodó las copas, trapeó el piso, fregó las mesas, colocó las sillas. Para la hora en que _Kyūbi_ abría las puertas para sus clientes, el risueño rubio ya se encontraba en la entrada haciendo de un perfecto anfitrión.

Preparando las bebidas, Jiraiya: un hombre de gran estatura y pelo largo y blanco, había dejado de lado la informalidad con la que se había dirigido a su pequeño empleado y se dedicaba con eficacia a atender la pequeña pero fiel clientela que tenía en ese lugar.

El local no cerraba hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando Naruto pudo tomarse un descanso era porque ya no quedaban parroquianos a quienes atender, antes de ponerse a limpiar de nuevo, tomó la computadora portátil de su jefe, e introduciendo su pequeña memoria USB abrió un archivo de texto y se dedico a teclear con rapidez.

Jiraiya se recargó en la barra y se le quedó mirando: esa era la principal razón por la que había aceptado como empleado a un mocoso que todavía no terminaba la secundaria alta. La férrea decisión de Naruto en cumplir sus sueños a toda costa.

— ¡Termine ´ttebayo! —Anunció gustoso, mientras corregía los últimos detalles y le pasaba la portátil a su jefe para que le diera una ojeada.

—A ver, muéstrame niño.

Naruto brincó de su silla para comenzar la limpieza y marcharse de una vez. Estaba agotado y aún tenía la tarea del colegio por terminar. El rubio jamás le diría a Ero-Sennin qué el tiempo no le alcanzaba, no después de lo que había rogado por ese empleo, ni tampoco le detenía la prohibición de su instituto sobre alumnos con trabajos de medio tiempo.

Cuando terminó la limpieza general, el hombre viejo le señaló un plato con la cena, mientras todavía seguía leyendo su historia.

Jiraiya leyó el texto de principio a fin: un cuento infantil como los tantos qué el rubio había escrito y con los que soñaba algún día publicar un libro. Tomó notas de sus errores y aciertos, hizo una pequeña crítica a la trama y le pasó el papel a Naruto.

—Mejoras chico, pero todavía te falta por pulir.

El rubio no se decepciono, solo asintió con los mofletes marcados llenos de comida y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo para leerlo más tarde. Para él, no podía tener mejor maestro que el reconocido Jiraiya, que había publicado varias novelas de éxito. Aunque la temática de sus novelas era abiertamente sexual, eso no le demeritaba su narrativa y buen gusto, por lo que en cuanto se entero que se retiraría por un tiempo de escribir y montaría un bar, se impuso el conseguir un empleo ahí.

Para Jiraiya, fue toda una sorpresa encontrarse de pronto con un muchachito enano y rubio que exigía trabajo en ese lugar. Al principio se negó rotundamente, pero el porfiado niño no paró hasta sentarse enfrente suyo y explicarle los motivos que lo hacían buscar empleo, y si en ese empleo podía tener algún verdadero critico que mirara con objetividad lo que creaba, pues que mejor que el gran Jiraiya.

La voz, los ademanes y la testarudez implícita en todos los gestos de Naruto, lo hicieron emplearlo por un mes como prueba, actualmente Naruto ya llevaba casi un año trabajando para él, aunque eventualmente el hombre mayor volvió a el mundo editorial, no dejo de lado el _Kyūbi_ ni a su pequeño alumno.

—Ne, ne Ero-Sennin —Le llamó el chaval por el apodo que le había dado cuando leyó un borrador de su novela, con su irritante voz de cuando estaba contento— He mejorado un montón ¿Verdad que tengo talento?

—No se trata de talento chiquillo —Le refutó el otro con la voz gruesa de cuando hablaba en serio—. Se trata de esforzarse: un buen escrito se compone de 90% de trabajo y 10% talento*, no seas egocéntrico.

Naruto volvió a inflar los carrillos, pero luego recompuso su alegre faceta cuando el mayor le dio un pequeño frote a sus cabellos desordenados.

—Vas mejorando Naruto, algún día harás tu libro.

Uzumaki Naruto hinchó el pecho por la felicitación. No era común en su vida recibir alguna enhorabuena, por lo que todas eran fuertemente guardadas en su memoria y muy queridas para él.

Se cambió de nuevo a su uniforme escolar y se despidió de su empleador, ya era muy tarde por lo que Jiraiya se ofreció a dejarlo a su departamento, Naruto se negó, alegando que la estación de trenes se encontraba muy cerca y el podía tomar uno que lo acercara a casa.

Ya en el vagón, sacó una ajada libreta donde plasmaba sus ideas principales a escribir; tenía muchas ideas y normalmente, dado su hiperactividad le era difícil centrarse en una para desarrollarla, así que las anotaba para después retomarlas y trabajar sobre ellas.

Era difícil de digerir que un chaval como él: inquieto, torpe y siempre en movimiento, tuviera como sueño una actividad tan pasiva como la escritura. Pero habían sido los cuentos infantiles quienes lo habían ayudado en los momentos más difíciles en su corta vida. Diciéndole que no importaba que tan mal pintaran las cosas, siempre había un mañana para vivir.

Prueba de ello era él mismo: ahí estaba después de todo el horror vivido en el orfelinato, estudiando el instituto donde también trabajaba uno de sus modelos más importantes a seguir, con un empleo que amaba y sobre todo.

Con Sai.

Bajando en su estación correspondiente, se apresuró a llegar a su piso, enfrente de su edificio, su pelinegro novio lo esperaba ya.

Se arrojó infantilmente a sus brazos, dando vueltas como tontos en la acera y dándose un beso de bienvenida.

—He vuelto.

—Bienvenido.

Mientras ambos entraban tomados de la mano, Naruto pensó:

"Sí, siempre hay un mañana para vivir"

Era una buena frase, la anotaría mas tarde.

—

**TBC**

—

**

* * *

**

—

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_*La frase "Escribir es 90% trabajo 10% talento" no es mía, pertenece al tío de Ayann, yo solo la tome prestada por qué es lo que ella me dice cuando me quejo de ser cero talento._

_Nota culturosa: Originalmente, el cuento que Naruto está escribiendo lleva por título "Mundo de Juguete" Homónimo de mí propio One-Shot. Pero pensé que la auto propaganda sería demasiado obvia *coffcoffmehagopropagandadetodasformascoffcoff*_

_¿Qué más puedo decir? A pesar de que gran parte de este capítulo fue improvisado, me ha gustado mucho ¿Qué os ha parecido Naruto y su sueño? A mí me ha encantado el chico. Y anotar las ideas vagas mientras vas en el transporte es común para cualquier escritor (no sé, como que a las musas les gusta el transporte público [?])_

_¡Al fin le he dado más protagonismo al rubio! *K-RO hace la danza de la victoria* Ya era hora, que el rubio lleva un rato chillándome al oído que cuando carajos pensaba dedicarle más de un par de párrafos por capitulo._

_Pfff, si no fuera porque es la estrella…_

_Sasuke, por otra parte, ha hecho una de sus caras de "me-vengare-de-ti-en-cuanto-pueda" al preguntarme por qué, si se supone que él es mi personaje favorito, me encanta putearlo ¿Qué clase de fangirl soy?_

_Le he respondido (Katana en mano) Muy elocuentemente, que soy el tipo de fangirl que lo ama con toda el alma, pero que lo hará pedacitos y lo freirá si no hace lo que le digo…_

_Pero estoy divagando._

_Obito y Kakashi! *¬* y Lime! Siempre pensé que el primer lime/lemon que escribiría de mis fics largos seria SasuNaru, pero ya ven, mis fanfics son niños caprichosos que hacen lo que quieren conmigo. Todos reclamando mi atención._

_U.U carajo, que mala madre soy, dejándoles hacer lo que se les pegue su gana. _

_Creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es muy apreciada._

_K-RO_


End file.
